Frills and Lace
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Matt has to repay a debt to Mello, with the blonde picking the method of payment. Nothing good could come of such a thing, especially not when Mello’s been on a recent shopping spree…to a girl’s store? And wait till he sees what Mello bought for him...hee


**Ta-da! I have another story to add to the Death Note fandom! **

_**Summary: Matt has to repay a debt to Mello, with the blonde picking the method of payment. Nothing good could come of such a thing, especially not when Mello's been on a recent shopping spree….to a girl's store?**_

_**Warning: this one-shot is rated Mature for yaoi, foul language, and a lovely little thing called cross-dressing. If you can't handle any one of theses, then I'd suggest clicking the back button now. Unless, of course, you wanna be traumatized/sickened/frightened **_**J**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ok, seriously. Not to criticize your…fashion tastes, Mells, but why am I wearing this again? And where did you get this thing anyways? Was it lying around your closet from one of your earlier recon missions or something?"

Matt scowled at his reflection in the giant, full length mirror, and he glanced over his shoulder when a gentle chuckle came from behind him. Strong, slender arms wrapped around his waist, and satiny hairs tickled his shoulder. "You're doing this because you owe me, Matt. Remember? I bought you those so called 'special' cigarettes you wanted. The ones from Nicaragua. The ones you all but drooled over for God knows how long, but you couldn't buy since you' were fucking broke. And still are."

"Just because my paycheck hadn't come in yet didn't make me broke. And I'm the one who pays all the bills around here, _Mello_, since I'm the only one with a job," Matt turned his head back towards the mirror, resisting a smile as a brilliant blue gaze met his.

"You wouldn't have that stupid job if I didn't wake you up every morning, you fucking lazy ass. Now shut up and quit squirming!" Gloved hands slid down his waist, gliding over the black silk and rubbing it against his skin. Sighing, Matt shook his head.

"I still say it'd look better on you. No offense, but you are kinda girly looking."

The hands paused over his hips, skimming the frilled lace decorating his waist. Matt shivered as a warm gust of air blew beside his ear, throwing tickling strands of hair across his face, and he felt a taut stomach press against his back. "Am I? Does this feel girly to you, Matt?" A gentle prod against his thigh made him smirk. Turning his head, Matt reached behind him and brushed his fingers over Mello's crotch.

"I'm supposed to feel something?"

A harsh slap hit his thigh, and a dull sting raced across his skin, making him yelp. "Watch yourself. Just 'cause you're dressed like a girl doesn't mean I won't beat your sorry ass." Mello massaged the spot, breathing a low growl against the redhead's nape. "And since when do I care what other people think? They're all stupid crack heads anyways." His voice suddenly lowered, taking on a seductive drawl. "Besides, if I'm girly, then you're fucking beautiful…" he murmured, his teeth bared in a seductive smile. "Anyone ever told you that?"

"And what if they did? What would you do then?" Matt smirked at their reflections, watching pale eyes narrow slightly before thin lips curved into a sneer.

"Duh. I'd kill them for looking at you," Mello chuckled, running his hands down Matt's legs. "You're mine." He pressed the slender boy tighter to him, lace touching the bared flesh of his midriff. "You think that'd be pretty obvious."

"You send the message loud and clear, believe me."

Mello chuckled. Grabbing his hips, he turned Matt around and smirked, seeing nothing but clear arousal in his emerald eyes. "Good, 'cause if anybody dared to lay a hand on you…"

"You'd shoot it off."

"Exactly. You're too sexy for anyone else to look at." Grinning mischievously, Mello cupped a softly curved read end, layers of silk and lace gliding over his hands. "Though, you'd be even sexier if you were on the bed." He gave the redhead a gentle push, sending him stumbling into their queen-sized mattress. Matt fell back onto the bed with a yelp, and he gave the blonde a dirty look as he was forced to jerk his skirt down.

Mello groaned, his cock throbbing at the sultry image.

It was sexy as hell.

Letting out another groan, Mello resisted the urge to pounce on the younger boy and instead admired Matt's newest attire. Instead of his customary baggy jeans, striped t-shirt, suede vest-that Mello thought was hideous-and goggles, Matt was dressed in a frilly, full skirted Lolita style black minidress.

Never before had Matt looked so damn erotic. So _fuckable. _He easily pulled off the cross-dressing thing. Then again, Mello had always suspected, ever since they were kids, that Matt would be able to pull off the whole cross-dressing style. While his features weren't as feminine as some (Mello), Matt had a delicate charm to his looks, with his high cheekbones and bright as emerald eyes, and stunning red hair with its silken texture.

But, as tempting as the notion of Matt dressed as a girl was, there wasn't access to the kinds of clothes Mello preferred at Wammy's. Mainly, frilly, lacy dresses made of silk or some other girly fabric. Anything along those lines would look great on Matt. But none of the girls at the orphanage wore anything remotely similar to that, and, what with Rodger constantly looking over their shoulders, there was no way to buy anything like what he wanted. It was amazing that he and Matt had even managed to keep their relationship on the down low, considering the fact that Wammy's House was home to several geniuses and an uptight, annoying old babysitter.

So, the idea of Matt cross-dressing was pushed to the back of his mind, and there it remained, even after Mello left the orphanage and joined the mafia. It wasn't until they found each other again years later, in which they resumed their old ways, though on a much…livelier level, that the idea and Matt's role in it resurfaced.

God either really loved him, or Satan was trying to manipulate him to the dark side, in which case Mello was ready to thank the horn bearing demon. Whether do to angels or pitchfork bearing demons, his dream came true. He found the skintight, Lolita style dress and matching underwear in a girl's store at the mall when he was out on a chocolate excursion. The first moment he saw it, bells went off in his head; that outfit was _made _for Matt. He knew the frills and lace were perfect for the quiet gamer, though he'd admittedly been unsure as to how exactly he was going to get Matt to wear it in the first place without threatening him at gunpoint. He did that a little too much as it was. Lucky for him, that problem rectified itself, all thanks to a foreign pack of cigarettes. For once, Mello was glad that his best friend slash lover was addicted to the nicotine filled cancer sticks.

And now here they were, with Matt wearing a fucking _minidress_.

He'd been right. As always. Matt had never looked better.

The skintight bodice with puffed sleeves clung to Matt's chest, and was laced up the front with green ribbons the exact color of his eyes, with lace decorating the low neckline. The silk clung to his skin, outlining every contour of his stomach and hips. As the bodice traveled farther down Matt's stomach, it flipped out into a full skirt that fell in loose folds around his legs. Lace patterned the hem, and it was ruffled, the edges barely skimming the middle of his thigh. Black petticoats held the skirt's shape, ruffled at the bottom and hemmed with ribbon.

Barely visible beneath the ruffled skirt, garters of black lace were strapped around Matt's upper thighs. They were tied with matching green ribbons, and held up the sheer black stockings that clung to his long legs.

Mello was definitely looking forward to removing those pretty things.

Also, Matt, to Mello's supreme amusement, was wearing makeup; black eyeshadow was painted on his eyelids, and his dark eyes were outlined in a coal black liner, with mascara darkening his red lashes. But Mello could barely see the makeup, what with the unruly bangs that were shrouding his face. As usual, his hair was ragged atop his head, unbrushed in only God knew how long. Mello usually hated the wild, untamed look, considering he usually kept his hair in perfect order, but today he couldn't care less. With the lace and silk outfit, it suited him.

All in all, Matt didn't look like a girl. He was much, _much _hotter than any girl Mello had ever seen.

'Lolita definitely suits him.' Mello grinned at the sprawled figure, his mind reeling with all of the erotic ideas featuring the redhead. Trailing his eyes up and down his Matt's girlified body, he felt a twinge in his groin when Matt sat up, the skirt bunching around his thighs and giving him a better look at the lace garters and green ribbon.

"What're you staring at?" Matt cocked his head, green irises sparkling with poorly veiled mischief. He leaned forward and waved a hand before Mello's face. "Mello?"

Mello shot his hand up and caught Matt's wrist. Smirking, he brought it to his lips, watching Matt's expression as he flicked his tongue out and licked the fingerless, lacy glove covering his palm. "You're fucking kidding, right? I'm staring at my sexy ass boyfriend." Pushing him down, Mello pushed Matt's legs farther apart and slid between them, an evil smile forming on his lips. "Ever consider wearing drag more often, Matt?"

"Eh, no thanks. I'll stick to my t-shirts and goggles."

His smile turned positively evil. Mello bent over the smaller body, his fingers dipping beneath the full skirt and brushing Matt's inner thigh. The redhead jumped as they swept farther in, touching the growing bulge between his legs. "But these clothes are a lot more fun," Mello purred, his voice taking on a silky edge. "And I think you look great. You're almost as good looking as me."

Which wasn't true. Matt looked better.

"Uhuh. If you say so."

"Oh, I do." Grabbing the gamer's chin, Mello forced Matt to stare at the mirror. In in, their images were reflected, and Matt was surprised by the two beauties being portrayed. A blonde was kneeling on the bed, his body shining with rich black leather. Golden hair fell like a curtain around his face, barely concealing radiant blue eyes and the scarred half of his face. He held the other boy's face in his hand, gloved fingers contrasting to his pale skin. Dark emerald eyes appeared brighter compared to his tousled hair, its color like that of a blood ruby. His skin practically glowed, making his eyes and hair all the more stark, and a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

Matt turned away from the mirror and stared at Mello, who was kneeling between his legs and grasping a stocking clad leg. "You have any idea how long I've wanted to see you like this?" Mello nipped the side of his knee, and Matt grinned, lightly shrugging.

"Knowing you, I can only imagine."

"Too long." Sharp incisors sank into his skin, a wet tongue soaking the silk and making it cling. "Way too fucking long." Leaning up, Mello raked his fingers through Matt's bangs and stared at lustful green eyes. "And now that I have you…." his gaze narrowed, and Matt felt a fire electrify his veins. "I'm going to enjoy it. Every…damn…second."

Mello thrusted his mouth onto Matt's, sinking his teeth into his lower lip and sucking the minute wound. A metallic taste, along with nicotine and chocolate, hit his tongue, each taste blending together into a bittersweet flavor.

"Mello…." Matt groaned, draping a leg over his hip. "Fuck…"

"Not yet." Pushing himself up, Mello gave him a crooked smile and licked his lips, savoring the unique taste. Fingering the lace on Matt's dress, his gaze shifted onto the silken bodice.

"Mello, what're you--ahh!"

Matt arched off the bed, moaning in ecstasy. Playfully, Mello drew the nipple deeper into his mouth, feeling the silk rasp his tongue with every brush. Pinning Matt's arms to the bed, he gently bit the tender bud, smirking as the smaller boy trembled beneath him. Loving the feel of the silk in his mouth, Mello switched to the other and drew it into his mouth, all the while shifting the hold of Matt's wrists to one hand. Reaching between them, he slipped his hand underneath the ruffled skirt and cupped the front of Matt's groin, a telltale bulge in the front of the boy's tight, silky underwear. Lifting the edge, he fingered the fevered skin and drew his nail across it, watching the shocked pleasure glow in Matt's eyes.

"You like that?"

"Fuck yes," Matt grit his teeth, trying not to jerk up into the blonde's hand. Thankfully, he had a lot of self control, due to Mello's teasing nature, especially when it came to sex. But his restraint was put to the test all the more when Mello's hand wrapped around his cock and slowly began to pump the flesh. "Nnff--" he tossed his head; the sensation of leather against his skin was too much! He yelped as the hot mouth surrounding his nipple was lifted, and it closed around the juncture of his neck, sucking and bruising the pale skin. The nips with his teeth and thrusts of his hand around his cock were overwhelming, the pleasure blending together and building in his groin. "Ahh--Me--Mello--I'm gonna--"

"Don't you dare come. I want you to savor this." The warning was hissed into his ear, and Matt yelped as his silken chest was caressed with a warm tongue yet again. If not for Mello, who threw his legs over Matt's, he would've been writhing on the bed.

Even through the silk, Matt could feel every brush of Mello's tongue, every small suck and nip with his teeth, and his hand…it was border lining painful, what the blonde was doing, and precum was rapidly smearing over his length, making the fingers slide easier across his flesh. In a whole, it was maddening, and Matt couldn't do anything but lay there and take it.

All at once, the lips and tongue were removed, the hand stilling around his cock. Groaning his displeasure, Matt blinked when his hands were released, falling limp on the pillow Mello had pinned them to. He started to ask what was going on, but stopped when gloved hands, one slick with precum, jerked him up by the shoulders, crashing his and Mello's lips together.

His patience had worn thin. Having Matt sprawled like that underneath him was entirely too tempting. He loved seeing the boy dressed up, but trying to control himself was grating on his last strand of patience. It was a wonder he hadn't jumped the redhead yet! Even more amazing, he wasn't thrusting into the tight body leaning against him, as tempting a notion as it was. Instead, he forced his tongue into Matt's open mouth and, lifting Matt's skirt, slid a slickened finger down his curved backside and rubbed the stretched entrance. Matt shuddered in his arms, shifting his hips down so that the tip slid inside him. Snarling, Mello sank his teeth into the crook of Matt's neck and slid his finger into the moist heat, the muscle giving away and letting it grope inside the redhead's taut insides.

"Fuck---Mello--" Matt barely noticed as he was pulled into Mello's lap, but his breath was torn away when the groping digit jabbed his prostate, his eyes practically rolling back in his head. "Ahhnn--right there--!"

"God, Matt--you're fucking gorgeous…" licking the bruise he'd inflicted on Matt's creamy skin, Mello added another finger and smirked at the aroused groan that fell from his lover's pale lips. His cock throbbed against his leather jeans, but he pushed the arousal back and shoved another finger into the moist heat, thrusting them up and roughly hitting Matt's prostate.

"Ahh!" Matt arched back in his arms, nearly falling backwards onto the bed. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Mello thrusted their groins together and Matt hissed, his green eyes flickering into tiny slits. "Fuck, Mello---you're too much!"

"Nice to know," Mello grinned.

Matt, breaking off into another moan, frowned as the fingers slid out of him. A devilish smile working its way onto his lips, Mello grabbed the garter around Matt's left leg and jerked it down, tearing away the stocking with it. Laying a kiss on the boy's smooth knee, he smirked at him and cupped the other, trailing his thumb across the soft skin. Matt lifted his right leg, letting the garter and stocking be removed and tossed aside, the silk rasping down his leg.

"Matt…." sweeping his hands up pale legs, Mello hooked his fingers in the silky underwear and jerked it down, and warm precum smeared across his glove.

"--you that impatient--?" Matt chuckled, raking his fingers through Mello's hair.

"Aren't you?" Lifting the skirt and bunching it up around his hips, Mello grinned at him and lightly traced a finger across the length of Matt's cock. Groaning, Matt shuddered and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck. The blonde sneered as soft lips brushed his own, and he roughly tangled his hands in Matt's hair and kissed the redhead on the lips, briefly pushing his tongue inside the warm mouth.

"Fuck--Mello, just--fuck me already," Matt pulled away, lust shadowing his dark irises. A smile suddenly twisted the corners of Mello's mouth, and Matt reeled back warily. Too late. The evil thought had already twisted into a full blown plot by the time Mello sat up, resting himself on Matt's thighs. Climbing off the bed, he grabbed Matt's wrist and tugged him up. "I've got a better idea."

Mello dragged him over to the desk in the corner and, pushing off the jumble of papers, settled Matt on it's polished top. Surprised, the gamer looked at Mello in confusion, but his eyes widened when he saw their reflections being mirrored from across the room. He could see everything! Every inch of his bare legs, the thin strip of exposed skin between Mello's vest and pants, even the erection that was revealed when Mello undid the laces at his crotch. "What the hell?"

"Fuck the bed." Mello pulled him forward by the hips, letting him balance on the edge. Pushing the skirt up, Mello wrapped his hand around Matt's cock and gently pumped, all the while tearing the glove off his left hand with his teeth. Switching hands, he tore the other one off and tossed them aside. "This is easier."

"Mello, I think you're a little too excited about this."

"Not my fault you look fucking gorgeous…" he smirked, playfully tugging the ribbons of Matt's bodice and drawing him up into a possessive kiss. "Now shut up. I wanna fuck you."

"But--" he pulled Matt farther off the edge, and the gamer shivered as something prodded his backside. It barely pushed inside him, slick flesh sliding into a tight passage. Matt bit down a moan and dug his nails into Mello's arms, moving his hips down and forcing Mello farther in. Mello groaned and Matt let out a tiny cry, nearly breaking out into full on screams as Mello gave a brutal thrust and jabbed his prostate, the blonde's hips slamming against his own.

"Oooh--Matt! Fuck!" Mello gave another sharp thrust and Matt released a choked scream, covering his mouth with his palm just in time.

It was highly arousing.

"Don't do that. Let me hear you" Mello jerked his hand away and, sliding out of the redhead, gave Matt a tiny smirk and slammed his cock into the hot passage, hitting Matt's prostate full on and making him scream.

"Aggh! Mello!"

The blonde smirked, giving his hips a gentle rock. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck yes," Matt groaned. He blinked tiredly as pale fingers grasped his chin, turning his face towards the mirror.

"Get a good look."

Mello grinned at their images, the erotic display they were presenting. The mirror displayed everything; their sweaty skin, the skirt bunched up around Matt's hips. His hand, which was tangled in Matt's hair. The nail marks Matt had made as his hands jerked down Mello's arms. And, as Mello had deposited him on the side of the desk, they could see every thrust of slender hips, and every glimpse of sticky, wet flesh.

When Matt was pushed down onto the desk, Mello climbing atop him, his head lolled over the side and he glimpsed the bright red marks on his neck. The wet silk of his bodice shimmered and clung to his skin, and tight leather rubbed his thighs as his legs were wrapped around Mello's waist. His pale legs, draped over Mello's hips, appeared longer due to the frilled skirt, and the tight bodice gave his chest a slender appearance. Hell, the ribbons even brought out the aroused sparkle in his eyes!

Plus, while uncomfortable, the skirt looked damn good on him.

Mello was right. Drag wasn't all that bad.

A hand fumbled between his leg, wrapping around his cock and pumping the sticky flesh in time with Mello's brutal thrusts. Matt tore his gaze away from the mirror and moaned, his body invaded with aroused fire. It burned in his veins, but he couldn't get enough of the blood pounding sensations.

"Mmnn…" he wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Mello eagerly battled with him as he thrusted faster into the tight heat, their tongues dueling with a hurried frenzy. His hair was pulled every which way, shooting a burning pain across his scalp, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He simply returned the favor. Jerking Matt's hair, he forced his head to the side and bared the smooth flesh of his throat, which he eagerly attacked with his teeth and tongue. A bitter, rich scent invaded his senses. It was all Matt, and he loved it.

"….Matt…" he pumped his hips again, pushing his head against Matt's prostate, and nearly came then and there. Even with all their sexual escapades, Matt was still unbelievably tight! His warmth encased him in a cocoon of slick flesh, and each thrust rubbed and squeezed his cock, bringing him to the brink. Growling, Mello gazed down at the bright eyed redhead and slipped his fingers through strewn bangs, pushing them away and revealing electric green irises. "Damn--_Mail_…" he bit his tongue to suppress a scream as he shoved his hips forward and came inside him, his body jerking and shuddering atop Matt's.

"Ahh--Mello--" Matt threw his head back, his legs slipping from around Mello's waist. "_Mihael_…" he came a second later, spurts of white streaming over Mello's hand.

They all but collapsed onto the desk, Matt's legs limply dangling over the edge, the petticoats sticking to his now sweaty skin. Mello panted on top of him, his blonde hair glinting with sweat, and his hands were wet with a salty mixture of sweat and cum. Moving his arms from their perch between his and Matt's bodies, Mello leaned up on an elbow and stared down at the panting redhead.

Matt's expression was one of sheer bliss; Mello had seen it often enough. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and makeup was smeared across the skin around his eyes, making them appear wider than normal. Matt was breathing in raggedy pants, and his nails were still clenched in Mello's arm, leaving marks Mello knew would bruise. Which was fine with him, since he'd left his own marks.

One thought continuously replayed in his mind; his dream had come true. He'd seen Matt in a fucking _girl's _outfit, one with frills and lace and pretty little ribbons. Furthermore, he'd fucked the redhead in said outfit. Let Kira write his name down in the Death Note. He'd die a happy man. Plus, the sex had been awesome, though it usually was. After all, he was the one on top. That thought made him smile, but it brought to his attention the hands pressing against his chest, trying to force him up.

"Going somewhere, Matt?"

Grunting, the redhead gave his shoulders a vicious shove, and Mello slid off him with a grin. leaning against the desk. Matt shakily sat up, a faint tremble racing down his legs and a dull pain echoing in his lower back. His neck hurt too, and he could feel the bite marks slashed into his skin.

Mello chuckled and gave him a proud smile. 'Of course he'd know what I was thinking,' Matt sighed inwardly. "I hope you're proud of yourself," he unnecessarily added, jabbing a finger into Mello's shoulder.

"Oh, I am." He held up his hand, admiring the smears of white marring his palm and fingers. Chuckling, he licked at the salty fluid, and then held his hand out to Matt. Sighing, Matt shoved it away, though a smile was threatening to appear, which he finally gave into.

"You better be. Geez, you have any idea how uncomfortable this thing is?" He tugged the skirt down, trying to cover his hips. "Those damn petticoats itch. How do girls wear this stuff?" Matt tried not to grin as he rambled; yes, the outfit was uncomfortable, but he'd seen firsthand just how sexy it looked on him. And since Mello seemed to enjoy seeing him in it…well, the effects definitely suited him, so he had to give cross-dressing its props.

Glancing at the skirt, then up at Matt, Mello smirked at his friend and shrugged. "Don't try to pull that shit, Matt. You enjoyed it, and you know it." Which was something he knew for a fact. Matt tried to hide it, but the aroused gleam in his eyes was all crystal clear, and it only grew brighter every time he touched the skirt or glanced at his reflection. Matt _did _like cross-dressing.

"Hmm…" Matt shrugged noncommittally, but the playful smile grew wider. "Maybe."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You'll be wearing it again, so that'll give you plenty of time to get used to it." Pausing, he smirked and trailed a fingertip down Matt's neck, gently caressing the darkening bruises. "You do realize that, right?"

"What? That I'll be cross-dressing again?" Mello nodded. "And what're you gonna do if I don't? Threaten me at gunpoint?" Matt saw the arrogant tilt to Mello's lips; yes, he would. "Whatever." He picked at the skirt, rubbing his fingers across the lace. "At least it's a good outfit. The ribbon was a nice touch."

"Of course it's a good outfit. I picked it with you in mind, dumbass." Reaching out, Mello cupped the redhead's face and stepped between Matt's legs. "I thought it'd suit you. I was right, as usual. Good thing I found it."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point. You're knowledged in the ways of girl fashion. Goody for you." Rolling his eyes, Matt lounged on the desk's top and stared at his blonde counterpart, his mouth twitching. Mello cocked a brow at the odd expression, but Matt gave his shoulders a tiny shrug and closed the space between them. His mouth fluttered over Mello's, and a wet tongue licked the parted lips before moving beside a pale ear, warm breath fluttering golden hair.

"What the hell, Matt," Mello murmured, pushing the boy back. "What's your deal?"

Grinning, Matt let out a tiny laugh, and jabbed Mello's leather clad chest. "I find it ironic. You had to buy the outfit to see me cross-dress. Who's broke now?"

Mello started to retort, but then stopped. Matt actually had a point. He hadn't really considered it, but buying the Lolita dress had all but blown what little cash he'd had, leaving him, in a sense

"Broke." Matt smirked. "You're broke. I checked out your stash a couple of months ago, Mells. There was hardly anything there. And this is Lolita, this dress. Those clothes don't come cheap. I bet you don't even have enough money to buy that chocolate you like so much. The Godiva bars? Those things aren't cheap."

'Fuck! He's right!' Mello could have slapped himself. He hadn't checked his cash levels in a while, but he'd paid a good couple hundred for the dress Matt was wearing, plus extra for the underwear and garters. He _was _broke. Worse, he knew the redhead had something up his sleeve. Why else would he have brought it up? "What's your point, Matt? I'm broke, big deal."

Matt scooted back, wrapping a leg around Mello's waist and drawing him towards the table. Raking his fingers through the hairs of Mello's nape, he bent the blonde's head back and kissed the hollow of his throat. "The deal is, Mello, that you're gonna be screwed when I have to buy you your damn chocolate. You're gonna owe me one."

The lips stilled on his skin, and Mello heard the gamer chuckle. "And I'm not gonna make you cross-dress. I get to see you do that every day."

Mello scowled at him. "And what the hell's that supposed to mean," he snapped. Matt leaned up and, tracing a finger over the scarred half of Mello's face, let out a soft laugh. "It means that I get to be in charge next time. And we're gonna have fun." His fingers grasped the golden locks and tugged. Mello saw the perverted look on Matt's face and narrowed his eyes, watching the redhead's expression shift to a dark smile. "Good thing you like chocolate so much."

He didn't need to elaborate.

_**The end. Yeah, I hate how the story ended, but I really just wrote this to waste some time **_**J**_** I needed something cute to write, and this seemed like the perfect thing**_

_**Anyway, I hope this wasn't a complete waste of your time, and you hopefully enjoyed reading it. If not, then I apologize. However, if you did enjoy Frills and Lace, then please review! I like when people favorite my work, but I **__**love**__** when people both favorite it and review!**_

_**Oh, and please give helpful criticism, if you have any. I'll gladly accept any useful tips or comments! Flames aren't welcome though, so back off any and all flamers!**_


End file.
